Embrasse moi sous la pluie
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Steve chérissait sa voiture. Il en prenait énormément soin, passant parfois des heures à s'en occuper. Mais Bucky chérissait Steve plus que tout, et préférait nettement passer du temps sous les draps avec son compagnon. Alors mêler leurs deux passions n'était pas exclu de leurs projets communs. STUCKY - PWP (Attention, scène à caractère sexuel à l'intérieur)


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà pour un petit (enfin pas si petit au final) OS Stucky, cette fois-ci situé dans la chronologie Marvel même s'il ne suit plus les films après The Winter Soldier.**

 **Je précise, même si c'est dit dans le résumé, que cet OS est un PWP (plot what plot, ce qui veut dire que c'est essentiellement Bucky et Steve qui font des galipettes), et c'est assez détaillé. Si les scènes d'amour ne sont pas votre tasse de thé, il serait donc préférable d'arrêter de lire ici...**

 **Pour ceux qui ont continué jusque là, j'espère que cet écrit vous plaira, je n'ai jamais réellement été aussi descriptive en français lors de l'écriture de scènes explicites, j'espère que ce n'est pas vulgaire ou "trop" détaillé.**

 **Cet OS était un défi de la part d'une de mes amies, Emily, et j'espère de tout coeur que ta petite surprise t'a plu. Je me suis bien éclatée en tout cas ! Merci à Lina (LithiumSodium) pour ton aide pour le résumé, et à Luna (Solealuna) pour m'avoir évité de m'arracher les cheveux lorsque j'étais en panne d'inspiration et d'idées lors de l'écriture. Et pour les curieux, oui, la voiture utilisée dans cet OS vient d'un autre monde de fiction que j'adore... à vous de deviner lequel !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant réellement que ça vous plaise ! :)**

* * *

Bucky adorait le 21ème siècle.

En premier grâce aux mentalités, qui avaient énormément évoluées depuis les années quarante et qui lui permettaient à présent d'afficher son bonheur avec Steve et son amour pour le jeune homme publiquement. Ensuite, et pas des moindres, pour la technologie. S'il devait à présent retourner dans les années quarante, lors de l'avant guerre et lorsqu'il vivait encore paisiblement à Brooklyn, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre sans son portable, qui était devenu son accessoire indispensable. Et pour finir, il adorait ses coéquipiers et l'équipe qu'ils formaient.

Il avait mis du temps à être accepté au sein des Avengers suite à la chute du Shield, lorsque les dossiers secrets de l'organisation et d'Hydra avaient été rendus publics. Il avait fui après la bataille du Triskelion, pendant plus de deux ans, conscient que les Avengers guidés par Steve étaient activement à sa recherche. Il avait traversé le monde, des Etats-Unis à la Russie, en passant par la France et la Roumanie pour se cacher. Il avait finalement été intercepté en France alors qu'il tentait de prendre l'avion pour le Canada, et avait été ramené par les Avengers aux Etats-Unis.

Pendant deux ans il avait suivi les évènements auxquels les Avengers avaient fait face, la menace d'Ultron et la découverte de nouveaux superhéros tels que Scott Lang, qui ouvraient la possibilité à énormément de menaces. Bucky savait durant les deux ans qu'avaient duré sa fuite que Steve n'abandonnerai pas ses recherches, mais il refusait de mettre son meilleur ami en danger, conscient qu'il n'était pas encore pleinement maître des choses qu'Hydra avaient implanté dans sa tête.

Mais lorsque les Avengers l'avaient retrouvé, il n'avait pas eu le droit à des hostilités. Steve était venu seul, désarmé, son seul soutient étant Sam Wilson, qui se tenait derrière lui à une distance raisonnable. Cette preuve de confiance avait convaincu le brun de baisser les bras, et il avait accepté de rentrer avec eux. Dès son arrivée, il avait subi une série de tests afin d'évaluer le danger qu'il représentait pour les autres, ainsi qu'un interrogatoire en règles. Tout cela était surveillé de près par Steve, et Bucky se rendit compte à ce moment là que quoi qu'il ait fait, et même s'il avait fui durant des années de plus, Steve n'aurait jamais baissé les bras. Quitte à en perdre ses amis.

Peu à peu, Bucky avait appris à gagner la confiance de chaque membre de l'équipe. D'abord Tony, peut-être parce qu'il était le plus inconscient. Le mécanicien avait passé des heures à travailler sur le bras de Bucky afin de s'assurer qu'il n'échapperait pas à son contrôle. Ils en avait profité pour discuter, de longues nuits durant. Ensuite, la confiance de Wanda avait rassuré tout le monde. La jeune femme étant capable de pénétrer dans le cerveau du soldat, elle avait assuré à tous que ses intentions n'étaient pas néfastes. Natasha avait suivi de près, et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux amis s'entraîner ensemble dans un coin de la base, se rappelant des souvenirs communs en parlant Russe. Après cela, la prise de confiance autour de Bucky s'était fait graduellement, et une petite année après, le brun participait activement aux missions des Avengers.

Le plus dur pour Bucky avait été de reprendre avec Steve là où leur relation d'avant guerre s'était arrêtée. Le blond ne savait pas si son ami se souvenait, et son compagnon n'osait lui en parler, trop effrayé que Steve ne désire pas parler de cette partie de leur vie et reprendre où ils en étaient.

Ce fut Wanda qui aida les deux hommes à prendre conscience qu'ils voulaient la même chose, et l'annonce à l'équipe ne tarda pas après cela. Les taquineries allèrent de bon train, mais jamais un membre de l'équipe ne remit en question l'amour que se portaient les deux soldats.

Ce qui amenait les deux hommes à la situation présente. Bucky venait de se lever, ayant profité de sa grasse matinée, adorant rester au lit au maximum. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux détachés, ramenant ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles avant d'étouffer un bâillement contre le dos de sa main. Il descendit dans le salon commun pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, saluant de la main Tony et Pepper qui étaient assis à table, penchés sur des plans de décoration de la chambre qu'ils allaient aménager pour leur futur bébé.

Pepper était enceinte de six mois, et la nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe chez les Avengers. Ni elle ni Tony n'avaient prévu cette situation, et ils avaient dû décider rapidement de l'issue de cette grossesse. Bien entendu, Tony comme Pepper s'étaient opposés à l'idée de l'avortement, et ils avaient pu compter sur le soutient de leurs amis lors de leur décision de garder le bébé, et de construire peu à peu une sécurité et un nid douillet pour cet enfant à venir.

Ha, Bucky ! » s'exclama le génie, faisant signe au soldat de s'approcher.

Bucky enlaça Wanda qui s'était élancée vers lui, posant un baiser sur sa tempe, avant de s'approcher du mécanicien, tapotant son épaule.

Aurais-tu besoin de mon avis éclairé sur quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, mutin.

Pepper gloussa, amusée, lorsque Bucky s'empara de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

« Tony n'arrive pas à se décider sur la couleur des murs » commença la jeune femme en ouvrant le catalogue devant elle. « Comme on ne sait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, on veut des couleurs neutres. Tony préfère le rouge, je préfère le marron. »

Bucky haussa un sourcil, tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés, s'emparant du catalogue pour jeter un oeil plus poussé à la chose. Passant une main distraite dans sa barbe naissante, il haussa les épaules.

« Et vous avez considéré ce vert là ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Je le trouve neutre, assez simple, reposant… Le marron peut être terne, et très vite sombre si on rajoute trop de mobilier. Le rouge… J'ai toujours entendu que ça empêchait de dormir. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'encore moins d'heures de sommeil que celles que vous laissent un nouveau né ! »

Les deux concernés baissèrent les yeux vers l'endroit indiqué sur le magasine, un vert anis plutôt simple mais délicat, et Pepper se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, tapotant deux de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés sur la table.

« Tony ? »

« Et bien… » murmura ce dernier, un sourcil levé. « Je dirais que le vert entre dans ma considération. Avec des touches de blanc, ça peut faire quelque chose de plutôt pas mal. Barnes, tu es un génie. Tu réussis à apaiser des conflits conjugaux en quelques secondes, tu mériterais presque d'être le parrain. »

« Je pense que Steve m'en voudrait à vie » rit Bucky en se levant, se dirigeant vers la cafetière. « Il est tellement fier d'avoir été choisi qu'il ne parle plus que de ça. À quel point il est flatté, et comme c'est une grosse responsabilité, mais qu'il espère être à la hauteur. Honnêtement, je risque d'en entendre parler pour encore une dizaine d'années. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous être reconnaissants de le rendre aussi heureux ou jaloux car ce sourire est censé m'être uniquement destiné. »

« Tu peux peut-être être marraine dans ce cas là ? » le taquina le génie, ricanant déjà à sa propre blague.

Le soldat haussa un sourcil, se tournant vers Tony, la cafetière toujours en main.

« Stark, je t'adore, mais j'espère que tu ne penses pas sérieusement ce que tu viens de me dire parce que je t'assure que cette cafetière risque de traverser la pièce bien plus rapidement que moi. »

Le rire cristallin de Pepper fit sourire les deux hommes. Bucky finit de remplir sa tasse de café, grattant sa nuque un moment pour se réveiller un peu plus convenablement. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et Steve le suppliait de ne pas les couper, soutenant qu'il adorait sa nouvelle coupe, mais parfois comme ce matin même, les mèches rebelles partaient dans tous les sens et ne cessaient de tomber devant ses yeux. Le brun passa sa main métallique sur son crâne avant de se stopper lorsqu'il vit que Tony le fixait.

« Hum… Oui Stark ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Rien... » Commença le génie en buvant son café d'un air innocent, avant de grimacer au goût amer de celui-ci et de poursuivre. « Est ce que tu as besoin d'être tout le temps aussi séduisant ? Je veux dire, tu es dans un jogging qui doit être deux fois trop grand pour toi, tu n'es pas coiffé, tu viens de te lever, tu as des cernes et tu restes encore… Toi ! C'est vraiment énervant pour les personnes aux métabolismes normaux, tu sais, à la longue. »

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'observation de Tony, lui adressant un clin d'oeil taquin.

« Désolé Tony, mais je suis plutôt porté sur les blonds de plus de 90 ans. »

« Et moi sur les rousses enceintes avec un caractère exé...exemplaire » se rattrapa t-il aussitôt en voyant le regard appuyé de sa compagne. « Ne déforme pas mes propos, Barnes. J'ai beau être complètement hétéro, je sais reconnaitre quand un homme est esthétiquement plaisant. »

« C'est gentil Tony, et tu es séduisant pour ton âge aussi. » Fit Bucky en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son café. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, j'ai du être gâté par la nature. Au moins sur ce point là dirons-nous. »

Bucky n'était pas forcément complexé par son physique. Même avant la guerre, il savait qu'il plaisait aux filles comme aux hommes, les regards se tournant souvent sur son passage. Il avait maintenant du mal à assumer son bras manquant, mais se savait encore plein de charme, à la vue des regards appuyés qu'il recevait souvent. Seulement, le fait de sortir avec Captain America, symbole de l'Amérique et sex symbol international ne l'aidait pas à réellement faire la part des choses. Il ne serait jamais aussi séduisant que son compagnon, mais tant que ce dernier continuait à le trouver à son goût, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il restait convaincu d'être le plus chanceux dans l'histoire, même si Steve, par manque d'objectivité, disait souvent l'inverse.

Appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, il regarda Tony embrasser Pepper en passant une main sur son ventre rebondi. De tous les membres de l'équipe Avengers, Bucky n'aurait jamais pensé que Tony serait le premier à avoir des enfants. Mais il avait appris à se faire à l'idée que le génie serait un père superbe, à la manière dont il s'impliquait dans la grossesse de sa compagne et combien il était émerveillé quand il parlait de son futur enfant, après une échographie ou après des courses incluant des barboteuse ou des tétines. Il observa un moment tout le petit monde réuni dans le salon et essaya de masquer sa déception de ne pas voir sa moitié avec les autres.

Il aurait aimé avoir un câlin à son réveil, mais Steve était déjà parti lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Bucky adorait trainer au lit le matin, se rendormir plusieurs fois, se coller au corps chaud de Steve et entendre son petit grognement rauque. Il savait que Steve aimait lui aussi s'accorder quelques mâtinés tranquilles, à faire l'amour lentement avec une chaleur encore ensommeillé, avant de se rendormir pour encore quelques heures, mais plusieurs fois Bucky s'était retrouvé seul alors que Steve s'était levé et préparé pour la journée avant le soleil lui même. L'équipe, malgré leurs sourires comblés, avaient les traits tirés de fatigue, à cause de la mission qui les avait envoyé à l'autre bout du monde pendant presque dix jours. Afin d'éviter une menace contre le gouvernement d'un pays en Asie Mineure, les Avengers avaient agi dans l'ombre, dans des conditions peu flatteuses et très peu reposantes. Ils avaient tous regagné leurs lits respectifs la veille sans même se souhaiter bonne nuit, le soleil n'étant même encore tout à fait couché, et avaient dormi jusqu'au matin.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Steve et Bucky n'avait pas eut de moments privilégiés, à part quelques baisers échangés ici et là. L'ancien soldat aurait bien aimé réparer cette injustice, mais il semblait qu'il devrait attendre le soir pour y remédier. Il prit une deuxième tasse de café et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre après avoir salué ses amis. Il posa rapidement les deux tasses sur le meuble et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et les cheveux afin d'avoir l'air un peu plus présentable, peu enclin à prendre une douche seul. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe qui avait un peu poussé jusqu'à être légèrement piquante, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de se raser maintenant. Il se brossa donc les dents à la place, se plaçant devant la grande fenêtre de leur chambre, pensif. Le soleil était caché par des nuages gris, et d'énormes cumulonimbus noirs arrivaient dans leur direction, poussés par un vent assez fort. Bucky grimaça et prit la décision de ne pas quitter le bâtiment de la journée, et de retrouver Steve pour le garder au chaud dans le lit avec lui. Il enfila une paire de chaussettes et descendit avec la tasse vers les garages. Steve avait laissé sous entendre, alors qu'ils étaient dans l'avion du retour et à demi endormi, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir refaire des réparations sur sa très chère voiture. Il avait récupéré une Chevrolet Impala de 67, lui rappelant leurs jeunes années même s'il était à présent plus vieux que sa précieuse voiture, et adorait bricoler dessus, sous la supervision de Tony qui lui avait appris énormément de choses au niveau de la mécanique. Il fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit en arrivant au sous sol, constatant que les lumières au dessus des voitures étaient éteintes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la grande salle où Tony et Steve mettaient leurs engins pour travailler dessus, mais il la trouva vide, sans son petit ami, et sans la voiture de ce dernier. Étonné, il repartit dans l'ascenseur et rejoignit une nouvelle fois l'équipe.

« Les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Steve ? Je pensais le trouver au garage mais il n'y est pas. »

« Il est parti un peu plus loin avec l'Impala. » L'informa Pepper, occupée sur son portable, confortablement installée contre Tony. « Il n'aime pas tellement travailler à l'intérieur. »

« Je peux le comprendre, sauf que le temps est en train de tourner. Il va se faire avoir par la pluie. Et évidemment cet ancêtre ne pense jamais à prendre son téléphone. » Soupira Bucky en posant la tasse intacte sur le comptoir. « Je vais le chercher. »

Bucky passa prêt du porte manteau pour attraper une veste à capuche assez chaude, troqua son jogging pour un jean et enfila une paire de tennis avant de quitter le bâtiment. Il savait où Steve allait lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec sa mécanique, et pressa le pas en voyant les nuages menaçant planer au dessus de sa tête, semblant sur le point de lâcher toute leurs gouttes en réserve d'une seconde à l'autre. Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à enfin trouver son compagnon, penché dans le capot de la voiture. Il portait un jean bleu taille basse et un débardeur qui un jour eut été blanc, mais qui était à présent couvert de tâches d'huile, de poussière et de goudron. Le brun l'observa quelques instants à distance, avant de s'approcher le plus silencieusement possible, prêt à le surprendre. Cependant, malgré sa concentration, le blond conservait ses réflexes de super soldat et il se retourna quand Bucky fut à un petit mètre de lui, tout souriant. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front, et son sourire était éclatant, les tâches noires qu'il avait sur les joues et une partie du front ne le rendant que plus beau encore aux yeux de son amant.

Salut toi »

Hey Buck. »

Steve s'avança vers son compagnon, essuyant ses mains grasses avec un torchon qui était si sale qu'il ne devait pas nettoyer grand chose de la crasse sur sa peau. Bucky sourit à son tour, et son regard bleu passa sur tout le corps du blond, avant qu'il ne sorte de sa contemplation et ne fasse le dernier pas qui le séparait de son amant, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'amener contre et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit Steve sourire contre sa bouche, comme il le faisait à chacun de leur premier baiser de la journée. Cela le faisait toujours sourire en retour, avant de recommencer à l'embrasser convenablement. Ils restèrent sans bouger un moment avant que Steve ne se recule.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu profiterais de ta matinée de repos. » demanda t-il en caressant les cheveux de son homme qui descendaient jusqu'à sa nuque, semblant peu troublé par ses mains sales.

« Il est plus de midi Steve. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu as la tête dans le capot, mais j'ai bien profité de mon repos. »

Les mains du soldat passèrent plus bas jusqu'à se glisser dans les poches arrières de son jean, malaxant doucement ses fesses qu'il aimait tant.

« Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aurais bien aimé commencer la journée avec mon compagnon dans mes bras et dans mes draps… Et mes mains sur ce magnifique postérieur qu'il possède, mais apparemment monsieur préfère s'amuser avec sa voiture. »

Steve gloussa et glissa son visage dans le cou de Bucky, embrassant sa peau qui ne portait rien d'autre que l'odeur naturelle du soldat, sans trace de parfum ou de savon. Steve adorait cette odeur quand il se réveillait le matin, et avait prit l'habitude de camoufler ses cris dans son cou, avec des baisers ou parfois fois des morsures lorsque les coups de reins du plus vieux se faisaient plus fougueux.

« Et tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me demander de revenir au lit ? » Dit il en embrassant son oreille avant de frotter son nez à son épaule découverte de la veste.

« Hum, ce n'était pas mon but premier. Je venais te chercher parce que le temps est en train de tourner et qu'il faudrait peut être penser à rentrer ton joli postérieur à l'intérieur. »

Steve fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux vers le ciel pour confirmer les dires de son homme. Lorsqu'il était sorti de la base, il avait été surpris par la beauté du temps, mais le ciel bleu avait laissé la place à un condensé de nuages noirs, et un coup de tonnerre lointain le fit grimacer.

« Je n'avais vraiment pas fait attention. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me chercher tu sais. Je serais rentré jusqu'à la base en cinq petites minutes. »

« Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à laisser Captain America se mouiller. En tout cas, pas tout seul. »

Bucky pressa les fesses de Steve qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ce dernier se laissant faire avec un petit soupir de bien être. Il n'avait pas eu ce genre de contact avec Bucky depuis plus de deux semaines, et le manque de son corps grandissait dans ses reins au fur et à mesure que leur étreinte se prolongeait. Un autre coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire de cet air taquin que Steve aimait depuis le début de leur relation, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents. Il était heureux de voir que malgré tout, certaines choses ne changeaient pas entre eux. Que Bucky, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, restait le jeune homme avait qui il avait perdu sa virginité et dont il était tombé amoureux. Steve posa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et se tourna pour fermer le capot derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit le corps chaud de Bucky derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses hanches et son torse pressé contre son dos. Steve sentit son souffle dans son cou et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, comprenant plus que bien les intentions de son amant.

« Il me semble que faire l'amour sous la pluie n'a pas encore été coché sur la liste des fantasmes ? » Demanda Bucky en déposant des baisers sur la nuque du blond.

Je ne savais pas que Bucky Barnes avait des fantasmes aussi romantiques. »

Le soldat sourit contre la peau blanche de son amant et le retourna dans ses bras, l'entourant des muscles avant de le plaquer contre la voiture, lui arrachant un petit cri aigu que le brun adorait tant.

« Tu ne t'es jamais plaint de mes idées Stevie. Il me semble même que tu répondais à chaque fois avec une ardeur que tu ne te reconnaissais pas sur l'instant. Comme ce jour où on est rentrés d'Allemagne, et que tu m'as supplié de te prendre sous la tente, alors que toute ma compagnie était à quelques mètres de nous, et que tu me séduisais avec ce nouveau corps que je ne connaissais pas encore. » termina t il avec une voix rauque et sensuelle.

Steve gémit au souvenir, et à l'envie qui réchauffait son corps. L'air s'était rafraîchit autour d'eux, mis aucun des deux ne semblait s'en soucier. Steve entoura le cou de Bucky de ses bras et approcha son visage jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle encore imprégné de l'odeur de dentifrice sur ses lèvres rougies.

« Et bien si tu veux barrer ce fantasme de ta liste, voilà ta chance Bucky Barnes. » murmura Steve dans un soupir qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de son homme.

Ce dernier le comprit et sourit malicieusement, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux bouches à néant afin de l'embrasser convenablement, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Steve pour approfondir le baiser. Son amant se laissa faire, sentant le bassin de Bucky presser contre le sien à travers leur vêtements, son dos toujours appuyé sur l'Impala derrière lui. Le brun se détacha finalement de lui afin de s'emparer de ses cuisses et le poser sur le capot, le faisant gémir d'anticipation.

« Enlève tes vêtements » murmura Bucky avec un sourire en coin.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre les fit frissonner, et sans un mot, Steve commença à retirer un à un ses vêtements, sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière de ses dents. Il laissa en premier tomber le teeshirt qu'il portait, avant de descendre du capot et de retirer son pantalon, jouant ensuite avec le rebord de son boxer avant de le laisser glisser le long de ses jambes. Bucky ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de contentement lorsqu'il réalisa que son amant était déjà excité, son sexe à demi tendu vers lui, et fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Les mains de Steve vinrent se glisser dans le pantalon de Bucky sans défaire les boutons ni la braguette alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion, glissant directement dans son boxer pour y presser son sexe. Bucky mettait généralement plus de temps à laisser entrevoir son excitation, et Steve se faisait toujours un plaisir de parcourir le corps entier de son amant de ses lèvres ou ses mains pour que son sexe se tende douloureusement et soit prêt à glisser en lui. Steve adorait être le receveur lors de leurs ébats, même s'ils avaient parfois échangé. Mais l'appétit du blond était généralement satisfait uniquement lorsqu'il était le receveur, et ce petit côté soumis mettait généralement Bucky dans tous ses états.

« Quelqu'un aime la vue, à ce que je vois ? » le taquina Steve lorsque le brun gémit, son sexe se réveillant peu à peu entre les doigts fins de son amant.

« Tais toi et tourne toi » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, le faisant rire doucement.

Il vola un autre baiser à Bucky, glissant ses dents contre sa lèvre inférieure avant de se tourner pour se pencher sur la voiture, exagérant avec minutie ses mouvements afin d'exciter son spectateur. Cela ne manqua pas, et aussitôt Bucky se plaqua contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras afin de le coller contre son corps tendu de désir. Au contact de ses fesses nues avec l'entrejambe de Bucky encore emprisonnée dans son jean, Steve frémit. Savoir son amant encore habillé rajoutait un côté érotique à la scène, et il se sentait affreusement exposé ainsi. Mais le regard de Bucky ne l'avait jamais dérangé, pas même alors qu'il ne faisait qu'une soixantaine de kilos dans les années trente dans leur petit appartement à Brooklyn. Les yeux de Bucky s'étaient toujours posés sur son corps avec désir et tendresse, et jamais Steve ne s'était senti mal à l'aise dans ses bras.

« Tu veux que je te prenne contre la voiture, Stevie ? » grogna le soldat, visiblement excité lui même par la perspective, pressant outrageusement son corps contre celui du blond.

Les mains de Steve bougèrent un peu plus haut sur le capot pour lui permettre de courber l'échine, et les lèvres de Bucky trouvèrent leur place dans le creux de son cou, laissant une nuée de baisers sur leur passage.

« Oh oui, Buck, prend moi contre la voiture »

Une goutte tomba sur les cheveux de Bucky, le faisant grogner. Les nuages noirs avaient à présent empli le ciel, et ils n'allaient sûrement pas échapper à l'averse. Steve dû le sentir aussi, car il tourna son regard vers son amant, souriant de toutes ses dents. Bucky sentit son coeur s'accélérer à la vue de ce sourire heureux, sourire pour lequel il aurait pu tuer. Avec douceur, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur l'épaule de Steve, laissant ses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux caresser la peau claire. Steve avait à présent posé les avants bras sur le capot de la voiture, s'offrant avec indécence au regard gourmand de son amant qui résistait à l'envie de le plaquer avec force contre le métal de l'Impala pour lui faire furieusement l'amour. Steve méritait un minimum de préparation, malgré le sérum.

« J'ai toujours tout fait pour rendre tes premières fois mémorables » souffla le brun contre l'épaule de son amant, passant une main sur le corps de Steve avec un soupir de contentement lorsqu'il sentit les muscles frémir sous ses doigts. « Et j'espère que cette fois-ci n'échappera pas à la règle. Lubrifiant ? »

« Dans la portière, côté passager. » répondit hâtivement le concerné.

Bucky haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette réponse. Steve ne cessait de l'étonner par son esprit pervers. Si beaucoup croyaient que Captain America était le symbole de la pureté et de la virginité, c'était bien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et ne fréquentaient pas l'homme. Bien entendu Bucky n'avait pas connu d'autre homme dans son lit que Steve, mais il ne cessait d'être surpris par son appétit. Bien entendu, il était le dernier à s'en plaindre, se nourrissant des gémissements de plaisir que poussait le blond à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, furieusement contre le mur ou même passionnément dans leurs draps.

« Tu vas me faire l'amour ou tu vas rester ainsi à me regarder ? » demanda finalement le blond, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

Résistant à l'envie de faire payer le capitaine pour son insolence en le faisant patienter d'avantage, Bucky se détacha avec peine de lui, uniquement pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager et s'emparer de la précieuse petite bouteille. Il revint à sa place initiale et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devant la vue divine que lui offrait son amant.

« Tu es une vraie vision, Stevie » murmura t-il en faisant couler du lubrifiant sur ses phalanges, l'étalant soigneusement afin d'humidifier ses trois doigts. « Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais. »

Steve se recula légèrement afin de frotter ses fesses contre la bosse du jean de Bucky, étouffant un gémissement contre l'avant de son bras lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du brun.

« Je pense que j'ai une légère idée, oui » fit-il, mutin.

Bucky aurait aimé le faire patienter, le pousser à bout comme il savait si bien le faire. Jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument, s'abreuvant de ses gémissements de plaisir et de la courbe de son dos lorsqu'il effleurait sa prostate. Mais les gouttes de plus en plus régulières qui tombaient sur le corps nu de Steve ne laissa pas place à la patience, et il porta rapidement un doigt à l'orée des fesses de son amant.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? » s'amusa-t-il en faisant tourner son indexe sans jamais le faire pénétrer, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement.

« Bucky ! »

« Hum, ce n'est pas une réponse mon amour. »

« Buck, fais moi l'amour. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun, qui fit doucement pénétrer son doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Le sérum donnait l'impression aux deux hommes de faire l'amour pour la première fois à chaque fois, tant il resserrait les muscles du blond au maximum. Ils pouvaient avoir deux à trois rapports par jour sans jamais que les muscles de Steve ne se fatiguent, ce qui ne cessait d'impressionner Bucky.

« Buck ! » geignit le blond lorsqu'il se fut rapidement habitué à la présence de son premier doigt, le pressant à rajouter un second. Ce que le soldat s'empressa de faire, sentant son propre sexe se tendre encore plus douloureusement contre le tissus de son jean. De sa main de métal, il déboutonna les boutons et ouvrit sa braguette en grand, relâchant un peu de pression avec un grognement de contentement. Steve posa son front sur son avant bras, ce qui lui permit de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Bucky, fiévreux de désir. Lorsqu'il réalisa que le brun pressait son propre sexe pour relâcher un peu de pression, il tendit sa main, posant sa joue contre le froid du capot de la voiture afin de remplacer les doigts de métal de Bucky par les siens. Bucky s'avança légèrement, poussant un grognement de plaisir lorsque les longs doigts de Steve massèrent son sexe durci avec expertise, et il plia légèrement sa main occupée à le préparer afin de trouver le point sensible de son amant. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait lorsque Steve étouffa un grognement contre le capot, son dos s'arquant aussitôt, et les doigts de Bucky jouèrent pendant de longues secondes avec cette petite boule de nerfs gonflés avant qu'il n'en a joute un troisième.

« Ça va ? » demanda t-il, hésitant lorsqu'il sentit son amant se tendre légèrement lorsque son annulaire passa l'anneau de muscles.

« Hum hum » fit aussitôt Steve, les yeux brillants de plaisir et perdus devant lui « ça fait juste longtemps. »

Bucky ralentit alors légèrement ses mouvements de va et vient, privilégiant l'écartement de ses doigts pour le préparer plus convenablement. Il prit soin de frôler sa prostate à chaque mouvement, transformant Steve en une boule de nerfs gémissante qui finit par se redresser de lui même, lâchant le boxer de Bucky et lui faisant signe de retirer ses doigts.

« Je suis prêt, je suis prêt » grogna t-il en attirant Bucky à lui pour un baiser passionné, glissant sa lèvre avec gourmandise entre ses lèvres.

Bucky se laissa porter par le baiser, frottant son entrejambe encore couverte contre la courbe des fesses de Steve, mouillant le devant de son boxer de lubrifiant qui se mélangea avec son excitation. Leur baiser dura longtemps, car aucun des deux ne se rendit compte qu'ils avaient commencé à gémir contre les lèvres de l'autre et que la pluie avait commencé à tomber à verse.

« Toujours d'accord pour faire l'amour sous la pluie ? » S'assura Bucky lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Plus que jamais. »

Bucky se débarrassa de son jean après avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes mais ne prit pas le temps d'enlever complètement son boxer, le faisant glisser au milieu de ses cuisses. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme et la vision que lui offrait Steve était trop alléchante, même pour son contrôle légendaire. Si les pires terroristes du monde n'auraient pu faire flancher le soldat de l'hiver, il n'en était rien de Steve Rogers. Bucky n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser.

S'emparant de son sexe, il le recouvrit rapidement de lubrifiant en le caressant de haut en bas, grimaçant lorsque le plaisir se mélangea à la douleur d'attendre trop longtemps sa libération. Lorsque Steve geignit une nouvelle fois, il guida son membre à son intimité, et le fit doucement pénétrer.

Lorsque la tête de son sexe passa l'anneau de muscles serrés, Steve tout comme Bucky poussèrent tous deux un grognement de contentement. Le blond posa son front contre le capot de la voiture, tentant de se détendre malgré le réflexe qu'avait son corps de se tendre à l'intrusion. Bucky quant à lui posa un baiser dans la nuque de son amant, fermant les yeux et laissant son souffle caresser l'espace entre les omoplates de Steve, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas jouir sur l'instant.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Bucky, passant une main sur les pectoraux de Steve, se délectant des frémissements de l'homme sous lui.

« Humm…. Tu m'as manqué. » souffla le blond, tendant la main afin de presser les fesses de Bucky, lui faisant signe de continuer sa progression.

Le soldat s'autorisa quelques petits ronds de bassin afin de détendre le muscle avant de réellement progresser, tirant un soupir de satisfaction à Steve. Lorsque ses cuisses entrèrent enfin en contact avec les fesses du blond et qu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de lui, les deux hommes grognèrent, les mains du capitaine se serrant sur le capot de la voiture tandis que celles de Bucky trouvaient le bassin de Steve, le serrant entre ses doigts dans un geste de pur possession alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers l'endroit où ils étaient joints. Le muscle de Steve était étiré autour de son sexe et une vague de possession purement masculine le secoua alors qu'il grogna, poussant légèrement son bassin afin de faire gémir son amant, se nourrissant du plaisir qu'il tirait à l'homme devant lui.

Bucky avait été le Soldat de L'hiver durant plus d'un demi siècle, et jamais il n'avait eu le contrôle de ses actions ou de ses choix lorsqu'il avait été au service d'Hydra. Ce qui rendait le sexe avec Steve si bon était la nature presque innée du capitaine à aimer être le receveur dans leurs ébats, et cette possession de contrôle que cela donnait à Bucky. Car avec Steve, Bucky avait toujours eu le choix de ses actes et de ses paroles, et malgré son passé, jamais cela n'avait changé.

« Buck » gémit Steve, se tournant légèrement pour regarder son amant, le regard empli de questions. « Tu as besoin… tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Bucky releva les yeux vers son compagnon. Ainsi nu contre le capot de la voiture, les cheveux mouillés de pluie et le dos courbé, il était la définition de l'indécence. Ses mains se portèrent presque par automatisme à la joue de Steve, caressant la peau humide, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'arrive simplement pas à croire à quel point tu es beau, Stevie. Et quel idiot tu fais de m'avoir choisi moi. »

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Bucky ne se sentit pas de l'écouter parlementer sur ce sujet. Aussi il recula les hanches afin de plonger de nouveau dans son amant fermement, écoutant le doux son du grognement rauque de Steve avec un sourire satisfait. Ses coups de reins trouvèrent un rythme qui leur convenait à tous les deux, et bientôt les gémissements du blond résonnèrent dans les bois autour d'eux, faisant grogner le soldat. La pluie continuait à tomber sur leurs corps joints, mouillant leurs peaux et faisant briller leurs corps, rajoutant un côté érotique à la scène, si c'était encore possible. Le capot de l'Impala noire brillait de mille feux et le capitaine entièrement nu installé contre celui-ci était une vision que Bucky n'oublierait pas de sitôt lorsqu'ils prendraient la route tous les deux dans un futur proche.

« Oh, plus fort Buck, plus fort ! »

Le seul bruit qui troublait à présent le calme de la forêt était le bruit des cuisses de Bucky rencontrant les fesses de Steve, faisant crier le plus jeune de plaisir, et les bruits presque obscènes de son sexe bougeant avec frénésie dans l'intimité humide de lubrifiant de son amant. Le brun ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'endroit où leurs corps trempés étaient joins de la plus naturelle des manières pour lui. S'il avait bien une certitude sur lequel il pouvait bâtir sa vie, c'était que son corps était fait pour épouser celui de Steve à la perfection, et qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, que ce soit dans la vie en général, dans leur lit, ou sur cette voiture trempée par une averse. Il continua de bouger, serrant ses mains encore plus fort sur les hanches de Steve, sachant que ce dernier en garderait des marques pendant quelques heures. Il adorait énormément de choses dans le corps de son amant, mais un des points qui l'excitait vraiment était le fait que sa peau pâle était parfaite pour être marqué de suçons rouges, de marques de mains ou de morsures violacées lorsque leurs étreintes se faisaient plus . Le blond secoua la tête, ne sachant pas où poser son regard pour rester ancré dans la réalité de ce moment, où tout était plus simple et ou rien d'autre qu'eux n'avait d'importance. Bucky posa ses mains à plat sur son dos, faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais lorsqu'il vit Steve baisser une main vers son propre sexe pour le caresser.

« Mais Buck ! » grogna Steve en tentant de tourner la tête vers son amant.

La seule réponse du brun fut de se retirer du corps de son compagnon, caressant son dos en souriant lorsqu'il gémit à la perte de pression. Il l'aida à se redresser, s'amusant du regard confus de Steve, avant de passer ses mains sous ses cuisses afin de le soulever, l'asseyant sur le capot avant de le repousser afin qu'il s'allonge. Steve comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait faire et ouvrit les jambes pour qu'il s'installe entre elles, les nouant à l'arrière du dos de son compagnon. Bucky prit le temps de profiter de la vue que lui offrait Steve, frottant son sexe tendu et humide contre celui de son compagnon, tendu contre son ventre. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Steve l'attirant pour un baiser passionné, laissant leurs langues se retrouver amoureusement.

Il avait beau adorer prendre Steve par derrière contre le mobilier de leur chambre, tout comme le blond aimait se faire plaquer contre toutes les surfaces sur lesquelles ils pouvaient faire l'amour, il préférait largement voir le visage de Steve dans leurs moments intimes. Tout simplement parce qu'il adorait voir ses réactions en direct lorsqu'il exprimait son plaisir, et parce qu'il aimait plus que tout pouvoir l'embrasser et coller leurs corps alors que Steve l'emprisonnait entre ses jambes, se retrouvant tendrement enlacés.

« Buck, emmène moi à l'intérieur » finit par murmurer Steve contre sa bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Tu as froid ? » s'enquit aussitôt le brun en passant une main sur les bras de son compagnon.

« Un peu. Et je veux pouvoir me caler contre toi. »

Bucky stoppa aussitôt ses mouvements de bassin, séparant leurs corps dans un soupir. Il aida Steve à se redresser et ouvrit la portière arrière, permettant à son amant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il laissa ses yeux dériver vers le postérieur de Steve lorsqu'il se pencha afin de se glisser dans la voiture, et le suivit rapidement. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la voiture était totalement différente de dehors. Le bruit des gouttes de pluie sur les vitres rajoutait une dimension érotique et Bucky referma la porte rapidement, regardant son amant s'installer confortablement sur la banquette arrière, ouvrant les jambes pour lui permettre de s'installer entre elles.

L'impala ne comportait pas de sièges à proprement parler, ayant simplement deux grandes banquettes qui permettaient aux deux super soldats de pouvoir s'y allonger aisément malgré leurs tailles. Steve s'y allongea donc, portant sa main entre ses jambes pour caresser son sexe afin qu'il reprenne son entière vigueur, offrant un sourire bien trop rayonnant à Bucky pour qu'il soit complètement innocent.

« Tu viens ? »

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, posant un genou entre les jambes écartées de Steve, embrassant l'intérieur de son mollet qui était à hauteur de son visage, son amant ayant posé sa cheville sur le dossier de la banquette pour s'offrir à lui. Avec une lenteur délibérée, il laissa ses lèvres caresser sa peau brûlante et encore mouillée, tirant des grognements au blond. Petit à petit il continua sur sa jambe, passant sur l'intérieur de son genou avant d'arriver à sa cuisse, se dirigeant vers l'aine. Steve poussa un petit gémissement aigu lorsque les lèvres de Bucky se fermèrent sans plus de cérémonies autour de son sexe.

« Buck, Bucky… »

Incapable de former une phrase correcte, Steve porta aussitôt sa main à l'arrière du crâne de son amant, agrippant ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie. Il ne força pas la tête de Bucky plus bas, profitant simplement de la caresse en tirant légèrement ses cheveux, comme le soldat l'aimait. Le brun gémit autour de son sexe, fermant les yeux pour apprécier sa dureté et son poids contre sa langue. Il retira sa bouche pour lécher délicatement le gland, grognant de plaisir lorsqu'il goûta le début d'excitation de Steve, qui gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, laissant sa tête retomber contre la portière derrière lui afin de pouvoir regarder son amant sans avoir à maintenir son cou douloureusement. Bucky ne faisait déjà plus attention aux mouvements de Steve, ne ressentant que la main à l'arrière de sa tête et le sexe humide contre sa langue.

Après avoir léché chaque goutte ayant perlé sur la tête du membre de Steve avec douceur, il le prit de nouveau en bouche, le faisant progresser jusqu'au fond de sa gorge avant de se retirer, réitérant le mouvement plusieurs fois. Il n'arrivait pas à couvrir toute la surface du membre de son compagnon de sa bouche, Steve n'étant pas ce que l'on qualifiait de petit, mais il tentait de mettre le plus de passion possible dans ses gestes, couvrant la surface qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre en bouche de sa main. Bucky sentait les gémissements de Steve s'accroître et il releva les yeux vers son homme, souriant autour du membre entre ses lèvres, regardant avec satisfaction la bouche de Steve s'entrouvrir de plaisir lorsqu'il fit jouer de sa langue sur la partie sensible de son sexe juste sous le gland.

« Bucky, je ne veux pas… »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Bucky ferma de nouveau ses lèvres sur la tête du membre et le suça légèrement plus fort qu'auparavant, les hanches de Steve se relevant presque instantanément.

« Bucky, je ne veux pas venir comme ça » geignit une nouvelle fois Steve, formulant cette fois-ci une phrase correcte et tentant de tirer les cheveux de Bucky afin qu'il relâche son sexe. « A l'intérieur de moi… S'il te plaît, oh, Bucky, oh ! »

Bucky lécha une dernière fois la peau chaude dans sa bouche avant de le laisser retomber dans un bruit obscène, satisfait de voir le membre violacé et tendu à l'extrême retomber sur l'abdomen du blond, qui frissonna.

Toujours si impatient » grommela le soldat, faussement vexé.

Il porta aussitôt ses doigts à l'intimité de son amant, vérifiant qu'il était toujours prêt à le recevoir, avant de diriger de nouveau son sexe dans son corps. Le visage de Steve se tordit de plaisir, et Bucky grogna son approbation, écrasant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Il aimait la proximité de la position, il aimait sentir le souffle de Steve contre ses lèvres alors qu'il allait et venait en lui et lorsqu'il sentait le sexe tendu de son amant emprisonné entre leurs ventres. Steve entoura son bassin de ses jambes, s'emparant du visage de Bucky entre ses mains pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser passionné, leurs langues se retrouvant alors que leurs corps se joignaient de nouveau.

Bucky commença à bouger très doucement, laissant le temps à Steve de s'habituer de nouveau à l'intrusion dans son corps, avant d'accélérer le rythme peu à peu. Les petits gémissements de Steve se transformèrent bientôt en cris de plaisir, et Bucky vint poser une nuée de baisers dans son cou, fermant les yeux pour tenter de canaliser son propre plaisir.

Il se souvenait, avant la guerre, des soirées qu'il passait à faire l'amour à Steve alors que leur relation était encore secrète et interdite. Il ne pouvait accélérer trop le rythme, de peur de voir Steve faire une crise d'asthme, et il ne pouvaient laisser libre à leurs cris alors que les voisins pouvaient les entendre. Le grincement du lit qui tapait contre le mur à chaque coup de reins était déjà bien trop, et la rumeur courait dans le voisinage que Bucky Barnes était un tombeur parmi les dames, en ramenant une nouvelle chaque soir. Alors il avait appris à déchiffrer le langage corporel de Steve, lorsque ce dernier étouffait ses gémissements dans le creux de sa main. A la façon dont ses hanches se relevaient instinctivement lorsqu'il voulait qu'il aille plus fort, et plus loin. A la façon dont il fronçait les sourcils et fermait les yeux sous la force du plaisir lorsque son sexe frôlait sa prostate, et à la façon dont ses petites cuisses fines se serraient autour de son bassin.

Alors maintenant qu'ils pouvaient laisser libre court à leur passion, les deux hommes ne se privaient pas. Et Bucky était loin de s'en plaindre, lorsqu'il entendait les gémissements de plaisir étouffés que poussait Steve à chaque fois qu'il effleurait son point sensible, rajoutant si cela était possible à son excitation. Dans l'habitacle de la voiture, seuls les bruits de la peau des deux hommes claquant l'une contre l'autre et les grognements qu'ils poussaient troublaient le silence ambiant, la pluie ayant fini par cesser à l'extérieur. Les coups de reins de Bucky se faisaient à présent régulier et secs, les deux hommes cherchant la délivrance.

« Buck, juste là » gémit Steve en arquant le dos aussitôt, et Bucky sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Il s'empara du bassin de Steve, passant ses mains sous ses fesses pour le surélever afin de buter contre sa prostate à chaque poussée, sachant à quel point cela rendait Steve fou de plaisir. Cela ne manqua pas, et le blond poussa un grognement plus poussé que les autres lorsqu'il trouva sa boule de nerfs, ralentissant ses mouvements pour ne faire qu'aller et venir sur celle-ci.

« Allez Stevie, tu peux venir comme ça pour moi ? » demanda t-il malicieusement à son oreille, mordillant le lobe et s'attirant un grognement de contentement. « Est-ce que tu as besoin de ma main en plus, ou est-ce que tu peux venir comme ça ? »

La plupart du temps, Steve avait besoin de stimulation sur son sexe en plus de sa prostate pour jouir. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports depuis plusieurs jours, Bucky doutait que la pression de sa main soit nécessaire, le sexe de Steve gouttant déjà légèrement sur son torse musclé.

« Mmm, non, je vais… » le blond haleta, fermant les yeux sous la force du plaisir, resserrant le noeud de ses jambes autour des hanches de Bucky. « Je vais venir, Buck, oh, juste comme ça… »

Complètement rendu fou de désir pour son amant, Bucky sentit son coeur battre dans ses tempes et il se détacha légèrement de Steve, les yeux rivés sur ce dernier, avide de le voir se libérer sous ses coups de reins. Les sourcils de Steve étaient froncés et sa bouche entrouverte, comme s'il se concentrait extrêmement fort pour oublier tout autre chose qui n'était pas son plaisir et sa libération. Il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes de plus, et soudainement son dos s'arqua, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri silencieux alors que son membre violacé de désir laissait échapper son plaisir à grosse gouttes sur son torse immaculé.

Cette image fit gémir lamentablement Bucky, qui serra la mâchoire pour ne pas venir à son tour, accompagnant Steve tout au long de son orgasme. Quand finalement ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, brillants de désir et encore pantelant, il devina aussitôt le dilemme de Bucky.

« Trop sensible » murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. « Pas la prostate… mais continue. Je veux que tu viennes en moi. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un doux baiser, son corps se laissant bercer par les mouvements de Bucky quand ce dernier retira ses mains de son postérieur, les posant respectivement sur la portière derrière Steve et sur la banquette à côté de sa tête, reprenant ses mouvements devenus erratiques. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la bouche de son amant, d'où s'échappaient encore quelques gémissements occasionnels, et les mains de Steve s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, massant son crâne délicatement. Dans un grognement rauque qui résonna dans l'habitacle, Bucky se laissa aller, fermant les yeux et posant son front sur celui de Steve, venant à son tour longuement dans le corps de son amant.

Pantelants, les deux hommes se détachèrent finalement, Steve laissant échapper une petite grimace lorsque Bucky quitta son corps, son muscle légèrement douloureux. Bucky posa un baiser sur son front, son nez puis sa bouche, et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues secondes, tendrement et sans empressement. L'endorphine de leur orgasme les avaient réduits tous deux à des corps chauds et lourds, fatigués de l'effort physique, aussi Bucky rigola doucement lorsque Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Maintenant, il va falloir expliquer à toute l'équipe pourquoi on est trempés, nus car on ne peut pas remettre nos vêtements et couverts de marques lorsqu'on va passer dans le salon pour rejoindre la chambre… » murmura t-il, amusé de voir les couleurs quitter le visage de son compagnon.

Steve grogna, étouffant un rire dans le creux de l'épaule de Bucky, déposant un baiser dans son cou et en profitant pour mordiller doucement la peau à sa portée.

« Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie de dormir, alors serre moi contre toi et ferme tes yeux » murmura t-il, baillant sans retenue contre le dos de sa main, dont Bucky s'empara ensuite, enlaçant leurs doigts.

« Oh, t'aurais-je épuisé Stevie ? » demanda le brun malicieusement, passant ses doigts libres sur le torse de son amant avant de les porter à ses lèvres, léchant le plaisir de son compagnon qui le regarda faire avec des yeux encore fiévreux de son orgasme.

« Je me vengerais, James Buchanan Barnes, je me vengerais… »

Ce fut au tour du Sergent d'étouffer un rire contre la peau de son amant, avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, se calant contre lui pour une petite sieste, faisant fi de leurs corps mouillés de pluie et collants de leur semence. Lorsque les bras de Steve se refermèrent sur son corps, il soupira de contentement, et les deux soldats glissèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil réparateur, lovés l'un contre l'autre.


End file.
